día atípico
by VaMkHt
Summary: A veces hay días donde todo te sale mal, hoy fue ese día. one-shot


**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Día atípico**

Por cuestiones de trabajo Haruka tenía que viajar constantemente, generalmente buscaba que los viajes sólo fueran de ida y vuelta, pero este proyecto en particular, requería que tuviera que ausentarse toda una semana, ya que era una ciudad que estaba a 5 horas de distancia de su hogar y no daría tiempo de ir y regresar diariamente como lo hacía con sus otros proyectos, llegar en la noches para cenar con su esposa e hija, tener tiempo hasta para revisarle la tarea a ésta última, o llegar a contarle un cuento para dormir, incluso en las mañanas, le daba tiempo de llevarla a la escuela. No había duda que su vida eran Michiru y Hotaru.

Siempre hay un día atípico, y ese, fue ese día.

Michiru ya tenía más de un mes reclamando atención y tiempo a su esposa por esas salidas de trabajo, era difícil no tener a su esposa cerca, la extrañaba, extrañaba las platicas de las noches, los cariños, la intimidad, simplemente sentirla abrazarla todas las noches y esa semana había sido muy complicada, ella estaba triste por su ausencia y se lo hacía saber, pero acaso ¿Haruka no estaba triste también? ¿acaso sólo Michiru era quién sentía tristeza de no tener a su esposa cerca? Ese pensamiento era recurrente en la mente de Haruka, que le dolía y le enojaba ¿por qué pensaría su esposa que era la única en la relación que extrañaba y ponía más, qué no le dolía la distancia? No, era algo que no entendía, no podía entender, Michiru tenía a Hotaru, y no es que fuera un premio de consolación, pero se tenían la una a la otra, y cuando Haruka salía, estaba sola, entendía que era por cuestión de trabajo, nadie la obligaba, pero quería para su familia lo mejor, además que era un trabajo que amaba, que empezó a cambiar cuando empezó a cambiar sus prioridades.

Cuando Hotaru llegó a sus vidas, era una pequeña bebé que abandonaron en una iglesia cercana a su hogar, por lo cuál no dudaron en adoptarla. Había sido un proceso rápido de adopción, con eso quiero decir 2 años, ya que por estudios y papeleos estúpidos, el proceso se hace largo, provocando que muchas parejas que quieren adoptar, decidan dejar de hacerlo por lo cansado y desgastante que llega a ser, dejando a muchos niños que crezcan en orfanatos, sin muchas opciones de adopción, porque la realidad es que la mayoría de los padres los quieren de bebés y no niños mayores a 5 años.

Era un día atípico, de esos en los que Haruka había enfermado de una salmonelosis leve en esa semana de trabajo, debido a comer un pescado en mal estado en el restaurante del hotel, provocando un retraso de 3 días más de trabajo, pero que pudo adelantar un poco en la reclusión de su habitación. Haruka no era de enfermarse, ella era fuerte, pero llevaba semanas con mucho estrés laboral y familiar por lo cuál sus defensas bajaron, sólo deseaba llegar a ver a su familia, llegar a abrazar a su esposa, dormir en casa y que supieran que estaba ahí para ellas, para cuidarlas y protejerlas.

La ausencia de una semana completa, era sin duda difícil para las 3, Haruka había tenido en ese mes muchísimo trabajo por lo cuál la comunicación con Michiru era escasa, no platicaban mucho, pues en las noches había tenido que llegar a hacer reportes y en los días era levantarse muy temprano para salir de viaje nuevamente, aunque el levantarse temprano era mérito de Michiru que era definitivamente diurna, se levantaba a las 4 de la mañana para realizar su rutina de ejercicio, preparar el desayuno saludable de las 3, juego verde, desayuno con fruta y una proteína, poner el lunch de las 3, bañar y arreglar a Hotaru, Haruka nunca pudo entender de donde salía esa energía y ganas de levantarse tan temprano, ya que ella es totalmente nocturna y podía dormirse hasta las 4 de la mañana pero no levantarse a la misma hora, parecía una tarea imposible. Situación que también llegó a mermar un poco en la intimidad.

La parte racional de Michiru podía entender ese distanciamiento, pero la parte emocional no, su lado emocional necesitaba a su esposa. Por su lado, Haruka, entendía la parte emocional de Michiru, ella misma lo entendía, ella misma lo sentía, pero si quería darles una buena vida a sus amores, debía trabajar y esforzarse para conseguirlo, intentaba no perderse momentos importantes, Hotaru crecía muy rápido y no quería que en un parpadeo se le fuera toda la niñez de su princesa, por lo cual, intentaba no tomar proyectos largos , lejanos o en fechas importantes , sin embargo se perdió de algunos eventos de su hija y esposa, haciendo que dejara proyectos pequeños para tener días enteros para ellas. Por su parte, Michiru tenía también un buen trabajo, cercano a la escuela de Hotaru y de su casa con flexibilidad de horario, que le permitía estar en los eventos de su hija, así como ir por ella todos los días o llevarla a sus actividades culturales y artísticas, comer juntas y salir de paseo.

Día atípico, Haruka había perdido la información que había recabado toda la semana, haciendo que de los 3 días de retraso, se hicieran 5, haciendo que se esforzara a trabajar más horas en las noches para avanzar en los reportes y poder regresar más pronto a su casa, era muy cansado por la marcha forzada en la que estaba, mezclada con el cansancio de la enfermedad, sumada con el efecto somnífero de las pastillas, pero bien valía la pena por ver antes a las mujeres de su vida.

Día atípico, ese día se había roto la banda de distribución de su precioso carro amarillo deportivo, por lo que tuvo que tomar rentar un carro para desplazarse por la información y después irse a su casa. Día atípico, dejaría su carro para que la grúa se lo llevara al taller mecánico cercano a su casa.

Día atípico, ese día había discutido muy fuerte con Michiru por una cuestión muy estúpida de una ropa que tenía que llevarla a la tintorería, la rubia no entendía porqué se enojaba su esposa en que llevaran la ropa hasta que tuviera toda su ropa sucia y Michiru no entendía porqué se enojaba su esposa por llevar la ropa aunque no fuera toda, ya la llevarían otra tanda después. Realmente las discusiones que tenían, eran muy estúpidas como ese tipo de cosas, nunca habían sido cosas con mayor transcendencia, como el adoptar a Hotaru, en qué escuela la inscribirían, a donde se iban a mudar y la distribución de la casa, pero habían discutido por el color de la habitación, ya que Haruka quería azul para que fuera un cuarto tranquilo y Michiru quería que fuera lila, para que transmutara cualquier energía y era un color que parecía gustarle a la niña. Esas eran sus peleas, cosas por malos entendidos, y no se dijera si eran por mensajes, Michiru odiaba estar pegada a un celular, por lo cuál era más cortante y seca en sus contestaciones, parecía que tenía que pagar por letra que escribía y Haruka necesitaba siempre más explicación, más información, realmente le molestaba que sus contestaciones fueran monosílabos y más cuando contestaba un si para cinco preguntas distintas y no sabía a cuál había contestado.

Día atípico, el mal entendido de la tintorería se hizo un grave problema, sacando temas de personalidad relacionados con la ropa pero que no tenía nada que ver con la ropa, hasta que se ofendieron, acusándose de enloquecer (implícito, loca) por nada y por otro lado diciendo que hace berrinches (implícito, dramática) de la nada , discutiendo acaloradamente por más de dos horas –yo no te voy a buscar Haruka, te has enojado sin razón, enloqueciste sin razón– dijo Michiru, –está bien Michiru, supongo que no volveremos a hablarnos, ya que tampoco te buscaré, tengo razón y motivo de enojarme, y tu has empezado la pelea– dijo Haruka. Y esos fueron los últimos mensajes que se enviaron, día atípico.

Y claro que Haruka tenía razón de enojarse ¿por qué Michiru pensaría que ella es la única qué extraña? ¿qué era quién quería más? ¿y entonces que hacía Haruka? ¿no la extrañaba? ¿no quería estar con ella? Las peleas eran por algo estúpido siempre, Michiru hacía algún berrinche , "es que yo te extraño" "¿qué suponía eso? ¿yo no te extraño?" – pensaba Haruka, ¿por qué Michiru no podía entender que ella tenía a Hotaru? Ella tenía la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su hija, cuidarla, si extrañaba a su esposa, podía abrazar a su hija, ¿por qué no podía entender que ella era la que estaba fuera, sola, la que estaba lejos de casa y de sus seres queridos, la que hacía un esfuerzo por estar todos los días con ellas sin importar que sus horas de sueño fueran pocos? ¿por qué su esposa no lo podía comprender, no lo podía ver?

Día atípico, se había roto la banda de distribución de su carro; día atípico, manejaba un carro que no era suyo y no conocía, pero que no le importaba porque iba de regreso a aclarar las cosas con su esposa; día atípico, acababa de tomar medicamento para la enfermedad, pero que causaba somnolencia; día atípico, iba conduciendo en una carretera que nunca había manejado; día atípico, en ciudad tan calurosa estaba lloviendo cuantiosamente, no sabía si era el cielo que reflejaba su sentir o era el pie izquierdo con el que se había levantado ese día; día atípico, había mucho viento que soplaba muy fuerte, hojas de árboles chocaban con los cristales del vehículo; día atípico, en un cerro cercano había un incendio intenso, que desprendía humo negro denso, que aún con la lluvia no lograba mitigarlo, para un espectador era un hermoso espectáculo ver todo ese café de la hojarasca, el viento y la lluvia mezclados volando por los aires y a la orilla de la carretera, y en ciertos lugares ver emanar vapor del pavimento producido del intenso calor de la ciudad e incendio contra las gotas de agua que caían, combinado con el humo espeso que obstaculizaba la vista por partes de la carretera, donde sólo se alcanzaba a ver las luces de los carros de adelante, pero para los conductores no era nada lindo, se veía aterrador; día atípico, acababa de discutir con su esposa y parecía que acaba de terminar la relación.

Día atípico, la pelea con Michiru, manejar un carro que no era suyo, conducir en una carretera desconocida a alta velocidad, una lluvia copiosa, un viento enfurecido, un fuego enardecedor, sin duda era una mezcla de cómo se sentía: fuera de lugar, fuera de sí, dentro de algo que no conocía, no es que nunca hubiera discutido con su esposa, pero nunca de esa manera, pero ese día era atípico y era como se sentía. La lluvia eran las lágrimas que no podía soltar, el viento era su enojo contenido de una pelea sin razón, un mal entendido, las llamas ardían con el enojo del distanciamiento y la incomprensión.

Día atípico… en medio del camino en algún momento dejo de ver, no sabía si era el medicamento, la falta de sueño, la ira que la cegaba, el humo, la lluvia y las hojas, pero de repente todo se volvió negro, y perdió el camino; Día atípico, quién siempre había sido un as en el volante, ese día en una curva pronunciada, se estrelló contra la barrera de contención, atravesándola y cayendo al barranco.

Despertó abruptamente abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿en dónde estaba? una luz intensa la cegaba ¿estaba viva o estaba muerta? Miro a todos lados pero sólo había luz a su alrededor, vio la silueta de Michiru, la vio como un ángel, en sí Michiru era un ángel, susurró su nombre pero la luz se hizo más intensa, obligando a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, ya había desaparecido, pero la duda seguía en su mente… ¿estaba viva o estaba muerta?, no lo sabía, no podía saber, no había nada a su alrededor, de pronto escucho un susurro en su oído izquierdo que le decía, –no te preocupes Haruka, pronto estarás nuevamente con tu esposa e hija– entonces, ¿eso que significaba?… ¿estaba viva o muerta?


End file.
